Sierra Mist
} |- ! colspan="3" style="border:1px solid black; background-color:#1E9C47; color:#ffffff;" | Details |- | Current Status: | Permanent Flavor |- | Locations Available: | United States |- | Year(s) Available: | 1999 - 2016, 2018 - Present |- | Related Flavors: | Mist Twst Diet Mist Twst Sprite Sprite Zero Sugar 7 Up Diet 7 Up Bubble Up Storm Storm Light Slice (Lemon-Lime) |- | Similar Flavors: | Sierra Mist Lemon Squeeze Sprite Lymonade |- | Related Promotions: | N/A (No related promotions to match with) |- sab="582" ! colspan="3" style="border:1px solid black; background-color:#1E9C47; color:#ffffff;" | Gallery |} Sierra Mist is a lemon-lime flavored soda that was officially released in 1999 to replace Slice and Storm in the United States. In early 2016, it has been reformulated and re-branded into Mist Twst. In late-July 2018, Mist Twst was later reformulated back into Sierra Mist. It was PepsiCo's attempt to compete with Coca-Cola's Sprite and Keurig Dr Pepper's 7 Up. Description Sierra Mist is a lemon-lime flavored soda which is clear in color, which is similar to Mist Twst. History Sierra Mist was first released in restaurants in the summertime of 1999 and then later in stores in 2000, which mostly replaced Slice (Lemon-Lime) and Storm (both PepsiCo products). Pepsi's selection of the name "Sierra Mist" was based on favorable market research, involving 2,000 people. Sierra Mist was selected from over 1,000 possible potential names. A Zero Sugar variant of Sierra Mist was released during this time as well, though from 2005 and until 2008. The zero sugar drink was renamed to Sierra Mist Free''' '''before reverting back to its original name in November 2008. Sierra Mist was sold in two-thirds of the continental United States, until January 2003, when the remaining Pepsi bottlers in the United States still bottling 7 Up switched to Sierra Mist. In late 2006, PepsiCo introduced Sierra Mist Cranberry Splash which was a limited edition soda that was only available through the holiday season of late 2007, 2008, and 2009 alongside Diet Sierra Mist Cranberry Splash. In 2008, Sierra Mist's logo and its packaging were redesigned as part of PepsiCo's redesign of its core products with Sierra Mist Free reverting back to the Diet Sierra Mist name in the process. An October 2008 report that PepsiCo was planning to launch the Sierra Mist brand in the United Kingdom, in connection with the aforementioned relaunch, has been denied by the company. In 2009, Sierra Mist Ruby Splash (with a ruby grapefruit flavor) and Sierra Mist Free were released, with the same logo matching the current one that launched in November 2008. On December 18th, 2015, Pepsi announced that the name of Sierra Mist would be changing to Mist Twst at an unknown point in spring 2016, in line with PepsiCo's sponsorship agreement with the NBA, which replaced Coca-Cola's previous sponsorship and its broad campaign with the league for Sprite. The name change was officially made in late March 2016. In early 2016, Sierra Mist has been reformulated, and then the name has been switched into Mist Twst. In Summer 2018, Mist Twst was later reformulated back into the old Sierra Mist formula. Category:The Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Clear Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:PepsiCo Brands Category:1999 Category:2018 Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Lemon-Lime Flavors